oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. O Uh-Oh
Ms. O Uh-Oh is the B-plot of the 8th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis When Oscar accidentally drops his Day-inator, another Ms. O comes from the past, Olive, Otto, and Oscar must send her back to the day she came from or there will be a timetastrophe. Learning Goal Measurement: Using a calendar Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where a man’s toaster is being very rude and insulting the other appliances. Olive walks over and unplugs it. Back at headquarters, Ms. O and Oscar find Olive and Otto and tell them that Oscar’s new time travel gadget, the Dayinator, just malfunctioned and brought a Ms. O from last year into the future. Past Ms. O has now taken over Ms. O’s office. The Dayinator will be able to send Past Ms. O back to her time. But Oscar explains that they have to be careful- if Past Ms. O finds out she’s in the future, or they send her back to the wrong day, it will cause a Timetastrophe. To make sure that the two Ms. Os don’t see each other, Present Ms. O hides in the ball pit. Otto runs into Past Ms. O’s office and yells “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” When Past Ms. O tells him it’s not January 1, Otto tells Olive and Oscar the good news. Unfortunately, there are still 365 days left. Otto mentions that Past Ms. O is wearing a sweater and boots, and Oscar realizes that she must be from winter. They try to get Octavia to help, but she’s too confused, and they reject that plan. They look in Past Ms. O’s office, and see her decorating for Christmas, so they know it’s some time in December, before the 25th. Otto notices that Past Ms. O was eating a roast beef, heavy mustard, light mayo with a seven-grain bread sandwich. Since Ms. O only eats those on Thursdays, they know that she’s from December 3, 10, 17, or 24. Since December 10 is Olive’s birthday, she tests that theory by going into Past Ms. O’s office and asking for the day off on her birthday. When Past Ms. O says her birthday was last week, Oscar sets the Dayinator to December 17 and begins blasting her. While Past Ms. O tries to fight them, blocking the laser beams with a metal tray, Olive tricks her into dropping the tray and shoots her into December 17. But after they get Present Ms. O out of the ball pit, Oscar mentions that he had dropped the Dayinator several times, and there were multiple Ms. Os. A timetastrophe begins. Trivia * A timetastrophe includes floating turtles. Gallery Tumblr inline nr2s8yxDbH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2sglrVZQ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2siaeYJb1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2skmDkUl1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2slfE9zc1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2smcgcx11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2sobksak1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2spiCSji1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2spw6CxV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2sv2EdFB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2svrOLW01rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2swxXWRg1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2t6xXdE41rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2t1pKiZo1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2t52jRZE1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2t84PdtS1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2tghVZQ21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2thauKlP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2tlac8KN1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2tr18wM21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2tpnLY5o1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2trkaZQn1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2tqfqaWd1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2twyD38O1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2tyfnEYQ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2u0mdvy11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2u49XSrw1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2u5bER5n1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2u67rFEc1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2ub7Uk341rv5alo 1280-1.jpg Tumblr inline nr2ugmveyq1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2ui90NAz1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2wd55Yx71rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2vrueUmj1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2wflmvq21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nr2udjmarE1rv5alo 1280.jpg Day-Inator20Mistake.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg When20Did20Ms.20O20Come20From.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:Time travel Category:A to Z